


Houdini

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Groping, Multi, Nipple Play, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Sasha bristled, sometimes, at the slow pace they took.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Houdini

Sasha bristled, sometimes, at the slow pace they took, but she settled whenever Wilde pressed kisses behind her ear and reminded her, “You’d be gentle with me.”

So she was settled, now, hands bound in front of her, kneeling, safe in Wilde’s arms and watching Grizzop wind silk rope around Zolf’s wrists. There was a part of her, greedy and restless, that wanted something cruel and rough and hard, but she was patient. She could wait. She could be good.

Wilde’s hands were big and warm as they slid up her sides and cupped her tits. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, brow furrowing in concentration, grunting a little as his fingers pinched lightly at her nipples. He always made her feel so small, in more ways than one. It was pleasant - it would be pleasant. It took time for it to become pleasant. Sasha was patient, and Wilde never pushed. He pulled lightly at the rings through her nipples and Sasha’s breath caught.

“Are you ready, darling?” Wilde murmured, and Sasha nodded. She felt the soft, fond huff of his laughter more than she heard it.

The chains were thin and fine and worth so much that Sasha had balked at the thought of wearing them the first time she had seen them. Now they made her feel a smug little thrill as they clicked into place, that she was worth such luxury. She opened her eyes lazily to watch Wilde attach the second one and then pass them over to Grizzop. She leaned forward as he tugged on them, shuffling forward on her knees to press closer to Zolf, lowering her head to bonk gently against Zolf’s while Grizzop clipped them together, chest to chest.

“Hey,” she said, and Zolf opened his eyes to look up at her.

“Hey,” he replied, voice rough already. Sasha leaned slowly backwards and his eyes fluttered closed again, a low moan in his throat.

Wilde pressed himself up against her back, one hand coming up to cup her jaw. “Now, darling, that hardly seems your place, does it?” he murmured, tipping her head back. She grinned crookedly at him, one eyebrow arching in challenge. “One of those nights, is it?” Wilde sighed, and looked up at Grizzop over her shoulder.

“What, don’t think you can handle her?” Grizzop asked. He was nuzzled up behind Zolf, his hands rubbing at Zolf’s chest, soothing where Sasha had pulled at him.

“I’m more than capable of _handling her,”_ Wilde sniffed, and Sasha made an ambiguous noise. He tangled a hand in her hair and hooked a finger over one of the chains, tugging just on Sasha’s end, making her squirm. “Isn’t that right?” The hand in her hair pulled, just barely, just enough to make her loll her head to one side and bare her neck. Sasha tensed briefly, and the twitch echoed along the chains, pulled them taut and pulled a hiss from between Zolf’s teeth.

“S-sorry,” Sasha mumbled. She flexed her fingers, hooked them with Zolf’s; across from her, he had grit his teeth.

“S’alright,” he replied. “I can take it, I - ” He cut off with a strangled cry, his fingers twitching in Sasha’s.

Grizzop eased his grip on Zolf’s chest, his claws leaving pretty red indents behind. “You’ll take what we give you,” he said matter-of-factly. His eyes gleamed as he looked up and held Sasha’s gaze. “Be good, Sasha.”

“Show off,” Wilde grumbled, but Sasha only half-heard him, swaying forward to ease some of the tension in the chains, nuzzling up against Zolf, her mind beginning to quiet. Wilde leaned over her, his mouth a brand against the curve of her shoulder. “Is that better, sweetheart?” he asked. His hand dipped between her thighs, one slender finger stroking along the soft heat of her cunt, and Sasha squirmed, pulling the chains taut again. She whined; Wilde laughed. “I know, you can’t help it.”

Zolf bumped his nose against hers, sitting up on his knees to reach. “Sasha,” he said, and Sasha bent to capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss, an apology for how she rolled her hips back against Wilde’s hand, hungry and impatient. Zolf moaned into her mouth, and when Sasha broke the kiss to glance down, she saw Grizzop’s claws tracing slow circles around the head of Zolf’s prick.

Wilde’s knuckle slipped sweetly against the swell of Sasha’s clit. “Easy,” he murmured; his free hand slid up to her chest, massaging gently at a nipple. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

(She couldn’t hurt herself if she tried. There were enchantments in place. But the fantasy of it was enticing, a hint of a dagger’s edge, and it made Sasha pulse with heat.)

Sasha sagged forward, resting her weight on Zolf and shuddering as Wilde played with her, slow and unhurried. Every now and then Zolf would make a muffled sound as the chains pulled tight, or as Grizzop touched him - and Grizzop was _greedier_ than Wilde, not rushed but _hungry,_ grabbing thick handfuls of Zolf’s flesh, claws making his skin dimple. Sasha watched him sink sharp goblin teeth into Zolf’s shoulder, listened to Zolf finally moan with his full throat, and felt her mouth water with want. She squeezed her thighs around Wilde’s hand.

“I know,” Wilde said in her ear. “Doesn’t he sound lovely?” He shifted, and Sasha had only a moment to realize what was happening before he yanked her backwards into his lap, pulling the chains roughly; Sasha and Zolf both cried out; Sasha strained into an arch, nerves sparking. Wilde nudged her legs open, put her cunt on full display. “I was thinking, Grizzop,” he said conversationally, “it might be nice to give her another piercing.”

“Fuck,” Sasha said.

“We could do that,” Grizzop said thoughtfully, as if Sasha hadn’t spoken. He cupped Zolf’s tits in his hands, pinching at his nipples, his claws clicking against the rings through them. “What d’you think, hm?” Zolf made a strangled sound. “That’s what I thought you’d say.”

Sasha laughed, high and dazed, her head lolling back against Wilde’s shoulder. “You’re an ass,” she said.

Wilde kissed her cheek, and Sasha could feel the grin on his lips. He dipped his hand between her thighs, two fingers alongside her clit in a V, and pinched, gentle at first but harder until she cried out in shuddering staccato, her voice hitching in a laugh or a sob. Then he shoved her into Zolf’s lap, legs splayed. Grizzop slipped a hand between her legs, gathered slick on his fingers, then slid Zolf’s thick cock up against her. Sasha rutted blindly forward, the head of Zolf’s prick gliding wetly between her lips, the perfect little tease of pressure.

“Hardly have to do anything,” Grizzop said somewhere above her bowed head. She felt claws scratching over her scalp; Zolf’s hips jolted against hers; Wilde’s hand had dipped between her thighs. “Should we let them come or just watch them squirm for a bit?”

Sasha groaned, and felt the rumble of Zolf’s own cry vibrating in his chest. She felt Wilde lean over her, his long fingers rubbing Zolf’s cock up against her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sasha saw Grizzop lean forward to nuzzle against Wilde’s jaw, then capture his lips in a kiss, biting and vicious. “Grizzop, darling,” Wilde said, his voice low and liquid, “we have all night, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this takes place in the same universe as Ante Up. Presumably Sasha and Zolf lost at Uno or something. :P


End file.
